Aureamon
Aureamon is a Digimon that Digivolves from GigaKitsumon. Aureamon is known as the Golden Prince of Digimon, and wields the Blazing Excalibur sword. He is entirely clad in a plate armor made of the Gold Digizoid alloy, giving him amazing defensive capabilities, even exceeding his powerul offense. With his counterpart Reinamon, he can DNA-Digivolve into the exceedingly powerful Ultramon. His name comes from "aurea" (It. "golden"). In Digimon: The Rise of a Star and Digimon: Falling Stars, Aureamon is a form of Taildramon achieved both by Super Digivolution and Hearts Xros. Attacks *'Blazing Excalibur': Attacks with the Blazing Excalibur sword, creating a powerful energy blast akin to that of Giga Break, but much more powerful. *'Shining Gold Shield': From his hand, Aureamon erects a powerful barrier of golden energy that can block nearly all attempted attacks. *'Shining Star Force': In his hands, Aureamon smashes the Blazing Excalibur sword and absorbs its energy to his fists, and uses them to shoot off an amazingly powerful energy ball. Mode Changes Aureamon Shin Mode is born from an Aureamon that reaches for the true power of the Kitsumon line, the "Genesis Force". By entering Shin Mode Aureamon brings himself closer to ShinKitsumon and increases his power. His name comes from Aureamon and ShinKitsumon. Aureamon Shin Mode resembles Aureamon greatly, but has ShinKitsumon's angelic wings coming out from his back, and has his armor enhanced. Attacks *'Shin Blazing Excalibur': The Blazing Exclibur empowered by the Genesis Force, becoming even more powerful. *'Genesis Shield': Aureamon Shin Mode uses the Genesis Force to create an impassable barrier. *'Goldion Claw': Aureamon Shin Mode calls forth large energy claws and uses them to attack the enemy. It is said nothing can stop these claws. *'Goldion Breaker': After calling forth the Goldion Claws from both of his arms, Aureamon Shin Mode spins around and smashes through the enemy. *'Genesis Star Force': Aureamon Shin Mode embeds the Shining Star Force attack with the Genesis Force, increasing its power. DigiXros forms Aureamon Striker Mode - Formed with ChicoViximon. Mainly serves increase Aureamon's speed dramatically. New special attacks: *'Lightbreaker Shot': Charges a powerful arrow of energy with the bow granted by ChicoViximon. It takes a long time to charge, but when released the arrow moves at speeds faster than light, which means that when you see the arrow, it is already too late. Aureamon Heavy Mode - Formed with Orionmon. Mainly serves to increase Aureamon's raw power. He gains increased flight capacity due to Orionmon's wings. The wings are detachable and can be used as shields. They can also be turned to data and absorbed into his sword to increase its power. New special attacks: *'Orion's Strike': Aureamon punches at the enemy, creating a shockwave in the pattern of the stars of Orion. *'Orion Excalibur': Aureamon attacks with the Orion Excalibur blade. *'Orion Star Force': Upgraded version of Aureamon's "Shining Star Force" attack. Aureamon crushes the Orion Excalibur in his hands, absorbing the data into his fists and then fires off an immensely powerful energy wave. Aureamon Destroy Mode - Formed with both Orionmon and ChicoViximon. Increases both speed and power dramatically. New attack techniques: *'Star Force Supernova': Releases all his Star Force energy at once as a shining omnidirectional blast that obliterates everything within its reach. After using this technique, Aureamon is severely weakened and is forced to separate into his components. Category:Mega DigimonCategory:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Fan Digimon